Asulagila's danmachi oneshots
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: A series of oneshots mostly about Bell and Ais and that includes my danmachi stories that includes my discontinued stories and if you guys have any ideas I'm all ears.
1. Wake up call

Wake up call

In a mansion, there lived a couple. In a bedroom, Bell Cranel was sleeping along with Ais who rest on his shoulder. Both of them were considered to be Orario's power couple despite being in different familias.

Eventually, the two retired and got married. They were given a huge mansion as a gift from their Goddesses. From here we see, Siegfried and Penelope decided to wake up their parents.

Siegfried Cranel was a 6-year old boy. He inherited his mother's blond hair and his father's eyes and skin tone. While his 5-year old sister Penelope Cranel has her father's hair and the eyes and skin tone of her mom.

"You think this is a good idea?" Penelope whispered to her brother.

"Well, poking their faces doesn't work." Siegfried climbing on to their bed.

"Fine." She sighed and climbed on top of bed as well.

They both looked at each other and nodded. They inhaled and then shouted and jumped up and down on the bed.

"WAKE UP! SLEEPYHEADS!" Siegfried shouted.

"YEAH! MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTS!" Penelope screamed.

Bell covered his head along with Ais with their blanket. "Five more minutes please."

"Come on!" Both siblings yanked the cover off of their parents.

Ais rubbed her eyes and scratched her hair as her husband Bell yawned stretching his arms. Both of them got up and looked at each other and then to the kids. They couldn't help but smile as they watched the toddlers bolted out of the room giggling.

"Why did we let Loki teach them to be mischievous as she was?" Bell asked.

"You know how loud it gets when she cries if we don't let her play with them," Ais said. "Besides, she loves them as much as we do."

"Same can be said for Hestia right?" He smiled at his wife as she nod.

"Come on love let's go eat breakfast." Ais got up from their bed and her husband followed.


	2. Bell arrives (inspired from Thor)

Bell arrives (inspired from Thor in avengers 3)

The battle for Orario rages on. It took at least a year for the Gods but Hestia to realise that the Titans are making their move. So all of them had their familia joined forces against the coming storm starting a third Ragnarök war.

The Xenos were recruited by Orario and since they are eager prove themselves. They gladly accepted and joined the fight. Right now, they are fighting an army of Hyperion's army of stone soldiers.

"Where are our reinforcements!?" Finn thrusted his spear at a stonemen's chest.

"Isn't it obvious!" Bete delivered a round-house kick to a soldier's head. "Their not coming."

Ais was starting get exhausted by the war. She was confronted by a big stone soldier carrying a massive sword. It raised it's blade and brought down to Ais. She quickly dodged and thrusted her sword to her opponent. But it kicked her and sending her across the area.

"There's too many of them!" Tiona, Tione, Lefiya, Filvis and the Hestia Familia were losing fatigue as well and was surrounded by a group of soldiers.

Ottar and his partymates are being overwhelmed by them too. Ais was on one knee when she saw the stone gaint coming towards her. She tried to stand up and defend herself but she failed.

Hyperion smiled in satisfaction as he knew victory is in his grasps. But that smile was wiped when a a gaint thunder cloud rumbled loudly and produced a gigantic bolt of lightning and struck at the center of battle.

 ** _(Theme: Thor arrives)_**

All of them stopped fighting. The bolt can be seen throughout the war. Tendrils of lightning came out of the bolt.

One struck the gaint that was about to split Ais in half leaving her shocked. Another hit the group that surrounded Hestia Familia and Amazon twins and elves. All of them dumbfoundedly watched as the surge of electricity completely ingnored them and electrocuted the rock soldiers like a plague spreading onto them.

As for the last one same story. It took the ones that was pushing the Freya Familia back. Leaving a confused party of first class adventurers.

All of them looked at the source and the bolt disappeared revealing to be non-other than Bell Cranel.

All of them but Ais and the Hestia Familia were speechless even the Ottar and his partymates. Ais watched in awe and could not believe that Bell finally returned. As for the Hestia Familia, they were happy to see their captain back.

Lili screamed. "HAHA YOU GUYS ARE SO SCREWED NOW!"

This cause the non-members to look at her then to her partymates who shrugged off.

"BRING ME HYPERION!"

Bell unsheathed his bronze longsword and charged. He jumped so high and bolts of lightning harmlessly struck him. As he absorbed the energy his body was surged with lightning and his eyes glowed white.

He slammed his sword to a stone soldier and then tendrils of lightning descended on half of Hyperion's army.


	3. Lefiya the Godmother

After the expedition of the Loki familia. Lefiya Viridis was in the hospital searching for the room of the married couple. When she heard that Ais was giving birth to her first child.

She and along with others were quite speechless and proud of her. After a few minutes, she found her friend who was on a bed with a new born baby along with her husband Bell Cranel sitting next to her. The two smiled at their first child as Ais playfully touch her baby's chin and gave Bell his turn to carry their child.

The elf smiled as she watched the couple proud of becoming parents. Ais noticed her at doorway.

"Lefiya, your here." She called.

"Hey Lefiya," He greeted. "How was the expedition?"

"Well... Still alive thanks for asking," Lefiya replied. "May I see the baby?"

"Sure thing." He handed her the child and told that its a boy.

She got a full view of the baby's face. The hair is bloned just like Ais and he inherited the eyes from his father.

"He's beautiful." She said.

"That's very kind of you Lefiya." Ais spoke.

"So what's his name?" The elf asked.

"Siegfried," Bell answered. "I asked her what should we name if we had a son so decided that Siegfried should be name and if its a girl I would name her Penelope."

"Those are greats names Bell." She commented and returned him his son.

"What about the others are they coming here?"

"Well no their taking a rest right now so tomorrow," She answered. "The Hestia Famlia are they coming?"

Bell fed his son with a bottled milk. "Well their busy right now and they'll be back from the dungeon by tomorrow."

"That also includes Hermes, Miach, and even Takemikazuchi too." Ais added.

"Huh so everyone but me is busy."

"Well the important part is now that you are here." Bell turned to his wife.

"We've decide that you will be the godmother."

This widden her eyes as she couldn't process that thought becoming Siegfried's godmother.

Finally, she spoke. "'G-godmother but I don't know if I am suitable for the job.

"Sure you will," Bell said. "if Ais has faith in you then so can I."

The orange haired elf looked at Ais who gave her a nod.

"Right, I won't let you guys down." Lefiya said with determination.


	4. Bell Cranel the Ice Dragon Slayer Part 1

**Bell Cranel the Ice Dragon Slayer part 1**

 ** _(I wanted to give Bell a different elemental type of magic so deal with it and i dont own some spells that gonna use i found them on Fairy Tail Oc wiki)_**

After incident of the fifth floor. The Loki familia were dining in at the Hostess of Fertility. Everyone was having a good time.

"Hey Ais you remember that tomato guy right?" Bete smiled holding his ale.

"What are you talking about?" Ais replied.

"You know when those minotuars ran away from the 17th floor. We went after them." The werewolf recalled.

"What about it?" Tiona said.

"You didn't tell her!?" Bete exclaimed to Ais.

"About what!?" Loki irratedly said while try to grope the blonde only for her to stomp her foot.

"There's this guy Ais saved him from a minotuar," The Werewolf began. "he was all covered blood when killed it that minotuar. HA! it must've been so humilating for that rookie! you showed in his place!"

Most of them laughed at Bete's story

"Ha what loser!"

"I feel sorry for him."

"Come on! It's his fault to get in her way isn't right Ais?"

The sword princess didn't laugh along with Riveria who scolded them that it was their fault that the monsters got away and killed some unfortunate souls. And Finn who felt a throb on his finger singaling that something will go wrong or dangerous coming to their way.

"Something wrong?" Ais asked to the pallum.

"Whenever this finger throb," He replied. "Something bad is going to happen."

Both became vigilant scanned everyone in the inn. A fourteen year old boy wearing a scale like scarf watched the group from the bar section of the in. His face was covered in shadow and his eyes glowed red glaring at the group.

Finn saw him as his finger throb once more. He knew this could be a dangerous and powerful person and possibly the same one Bete was making fun of.

He got of the table and approached the boy with caution. Ais was about to follow but Finn told her to stay with the group. As he came closer to the human.

He said. "Sorry about him. He has a tendency to spout things when he is intoxicated."

"So he's drunk?" The boy asked.

"Yes he is." Finn agreed.

"hmph! You first class surely have the nerve to brag about being on top of the food chain."

"No need to get this more complicated then it is," The Pallun reasoned. "And trust me not _all_ first class are like that."

"Is it?" He turned torwards to Finn. "I mean I have no quarrel with you, The high elf and the sword princess over there but the rest... not so sure and espacially with _him_." he pointed to Bete.

Ais recognize from him from the fifth floor and got good look at his rabbit like features.

"Cute." She thought.

"Hey Boss who's your friend?" Tione asked.

He sighed and gave her forced smile. "I'm just giving a felloq rookie some survival tips in the dungoen that's all."

"Well tell him quit being an adventurer then!" Bete grinned.

"Bete!" Riveria snapped. "That wasn't nice!"

"Oh come on it's not like he's gonna-."

While Bete bickering with Riveria everyone except Syr, Ais, Mia and Finn failed to notice that the person Bete was antagonizing. Was one meters away to their their table. Knowing what he going to do Ais and Finn was about to stop him until.

 **"Ice Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The Dragonslayer charged at the Werewolf with his fist covered in ice trailing with an icy mist. Bete was surprised by the speed of this new foe and more so by the force of the attack when he blocked it with his arm sending outof the pub.

Everyone even Ais herself was shocked by the display of power they have just witnessed. No one stopped him as he walked out of the building fearing that they could suffer the same fate.

Finn was beginning to worry about the aftermath of this fight. Riveria who felt a sudden a burst of magical power from boy before he attacked was astonished and never saw that kind of spell before. The Amazon twins and Gareth's jaws hit the floor. Loki dropped her tanker. Lefiya was trembleing at his presence, doubting that she could be that powerful mage despite the spell he casted. As for Ais she stayed quiet and watched how strong this rabbit stranger has to offer.

Bete felt frostbites on his arm and gave his opponent a death glare. Showing no signs of fear. he stood infront of the Werewolf.

"You think your so tough huh?" The young stranger took of his jacket revealing a white tattoo on his right arm. "Let's see how you can go up against a Dragon slayer."


	5. Lovely maddness part 1

Bell ran as fast as he could and hid behind a wall were no one could see him. He peeked at the corner. An arm was suddenly next Bell's head with some cracks that can be heard beneath the palm.

Bell yelped and sweatdop at Tiona who leaned forward with lustful expression along with a pink glow in her pupils.

"T-Tiona." He stuttered.

"Bell...~ I was looking every where for you." She said.

"Oh sorry about that," He responded and slowly moved away. "I just had to go somewhere if you excuse me I should take my leave."

Before he could go, Tiona placed her hand on his shoulder and grabbed his chin making face her in a blushing manner.

"Oh don't go," she teased. "But not before we spend some quality together."

She leaned forward with their lips almost touch. But a beam light slammed at her side launching away from Bell. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and turned to see Lefiya with the same pink glow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tiona," Lefiya growled and tightening her grip. "But I don't think Bell would be interested in some Amazon Slut!"

"You're the one to talk!" Tiona pointed her finger at Lefiya. "You never liked him in the first place!"

"Is it wrong for an elf like me to have second thoughts?" She retorted. "I think me and Bell will a very happy couple with strong and wonderful children thank you very much."

She began to drag Bell who doesn't know what is going on away from Tiona. But not before the Amazon tackled the elf and began to have a cat fight with her. Bell took this as a moment of oppurtunity to escape.

"How could this all happen?" He thought.

Earlier

Bell just finished sparring with Ais and was making his way to the Hostess to celebrate with their newly recruited Filvis who he and Lefiya saved from Dionysus' influence. It was ironic that Filvis joined the Hestia Familia instead of Loki's.

The elf said that she owed Bell her life and declared that she and her friend are now in friendly rivalry. Lefiya accepted it and threatened Bell that if anything happens to her she will be coming for him.

Everyone was unaware that the dungoen just release an unsuspecting aroma that travels though the air. As the aroma went into the nostrils of females, they suddenly went wild for the men.

"Oh honey! give me a kiss!"

"My dear! I have been a bad girl!"

"I feel like getting ourselves a second chance!"

Bell stopped his tracks as the women suddenly went crazy the men. He blushed at the sight of public affection and backed away.

Someone shouted. "Hey the cute rabbit is single!"

Some of the ladies turned their heads torwards Bell. They smiled evily as he shacked. Their eyes glowed pink and slowy advanced torwards their prey.

He gulped and made a run for it.

"AFTER HIM!"

Bell ran thanks to his escape skill, he managed to escape them with ease. However, he was caught by a hand and pulled into the shadow. The one who pulled revealed to be Welf.

"Shhhhh!" Welf covered his mouth.

Bell noticed that Welf had a few kiss marks on his face, a hickey on his neck, and his hair was messed up.

"Welf," he whisphered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the black smith answered. "One minute we were waiting for you and the next the girls except Goddess started going clingy and wild on the guys at Hostess!"

"Is lady Hestia alright?"

"Yeah, she made her way back at the manor," He assured. "Hopefully, she's doing alright and fortified the defense once we get there."

"Oh Welfffff~."

"Uh Oh."

Tsubaki jumped from the roof above them. The two jumped away but she fucosed on Welf.

"I was wondering where you were." She smiled.

"Bell get to the manor she's only after me."

"I won't leave you!"

"Aww how touching." Riveria entered the scene with her eyes glowing pink and focused on Bell which made him tremble in fear.

"Well Bell... this one on you." Welf said as he ran with Tsubaki trailing him.

"WUSS!"

"Bell... that's not a nice thing to say." She said in a motherly tone and took out a whip.

Bell was about to run but fell face first on the ground because the whip had wrapped itself around his leg. The High elf began pull him torwards as he stuggled to undo knot.

Bell said quickly. "Lady Riveria! This isn't you! You can't interesed in someone like me what would Ais, Lefiya and the elves think!"

She paused and think deeply much to Bell's relief.

Riveria suddenly responded. "Ais and Lefiya are at fault for missing out. As for my kin... hmmmm how do you humans say it, oh yes screw them."

"Well screw you!"

 **To be continued**


End file.
